


Backstage

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend goes backstage at Coriolanus to surprise Tom and finds him in a compromising position. Or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

“Come back here,” he growled, “I’m not done talking to you.”  
“I’m finished talking to you,” you say. “You’re on stage in 20 minutes, Tom. We can have this conversation when you get home.”  
You turn to walk away and he just stands there staring at you. In his costume, he’s an even more formidable man than in his street clothes. He has put on about 20 pounds to play the role of Coriolanus and it looks good on him. Really fucking good on him, actually. You haven’t been able to keep your hands off of him since the show started. Even as pissed off at him as you are, you are having a hard time not jumping him. He was already in costume when you arrived at his dressing room. All the way over here, you had been hoping that he would be when you got there. Those tight pants that showed off his perfect, round ass and just enough of his crotch that anyone with eyes could see the man wasn’t lacking in the size department. And don’t get started on the leather breastplate. Fuck, there you go again.   
If it hadn’t been for the fact that you found him in the dressing room with a fan, talking a little too closely for your liking, you’d be fucking him on the couch like you planned when you came down to the Donmar tonight. You were used to girls throwing themselves at him and had learned to take it with stride. The difference this time was the reciprocation by the man that was supposed to be yours.   
You walk up the stairs toward the exit, leaving him at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. When you reach the top you turn and look down at him. Opening your coat, you show him that you are only have on a corset, garters and stocking that match the red heels you are wearing.   
“I hope she was worth missing out on this,” you say, still standing there with your coat open.   
The look on his face is priceless. It’s a mix of shock and lust with a dose of possessiveness that you love.   
“Fuck!” he says, almost to himself, and runs up the stairs toward you.  
He’s up them so quickly that you don’t have time to react. As he reaches you, you start to turn away from him and he captures your arms in his big hands.  
“You aren’t going fucking anywhere,” he says. “You are going to listen to me for 5 minutes and then I’m taking you in the supply closet and fucking you before I go on stage.”  
“I’m not listening to a thing you have to say right now and you certainly aren’t fucking me. I’m seriously pissed off at your right now, Tom,” you say.  
“That woman was a friend of my sister’s from when we were kids. We grew up together and I was just chatting with her before the show. I wasn’t fucking around on you and I never will. Why would I fuck someone else when I have a woman that shows up in lingerie to fuck me in my dressing room?” he growls at you, backing you toward the closet.   
“I…I didn’t know,” you stammer. “I was just taken aback when I saw you sitting so comfortably with her.”  
“You should know I’d never fuck around,” he says, having moved you both into the closet. “Now we have 15 minutes before I need to be on stage. Show me what you were going to do to me in my dressing room.”  
“Yes, sir,” you reply, taking off your coat and pushing him to a sitting position on a low stool in the corner. “With pleasure.”  
You move to stand between his legs, indecently wide as per his usual sitting position. “Take out your cock,” you tell him. “I want to taste you.” He smiles as he unbuttons those fucking wonderful pants. As his takes himself out, you are astounded at how beautiful his cock is. Even after looking at it and doing pretty much everything you can think of with it, you still think it’s the greatest cock you’ve ever seen.  
Moving to a kneeling position, you take it in your hands, running your tongue up its length. Reaching the tip, you slide his length between your lips. Because of its size, you can’t take the whole thing, but you’ve gotten better and you slide 2/3 down your throat. You can tell by his sharp intake of breathe that he certainly appreciates the effort that you’ve made to take more of him. Sucking and licking, you work his shaft until its slick.   
Apologizing, you tell him that you don’t have enough time to finish him off, as you slide your panties down your legs. He doesn’t seem to mind as you settle yourself over his cock.   
“Fuck this,” he says. “We don’t have time.”  
He spins you around and bends you over. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he shoves his cock into you roughly, making you moan and he fills you. You grab the wall in front of you as his other hand reaches around to rub your clit. He slams into you frantically, over and over, still rubbing you. You feel your orgasm approaching and your pussy starts to spasm.  
“Fuck, I’m not going to last much longer. Come for me, baby,” he demands.   
Those words are enough to send you over the edge, as you squeeze his cock over and over again. The hand in your hair tightens as he wraps his other hand around your waist. He jerks forward one last time and your feel him empty himself inside you.  
He kisses the back of your neck and checks his phone.   
“Fuck, baby, I have to go. I need to be on stage in 2 minutes. They’ll be looking for me,” he says.  
“Go,” you say. “We can finish this after you’re done tonight. Just make sure you don’t spend too much time at the stage door with fans. If you do, I might have to start without you…”


End file.
